


Jeeves and the Misleading Advertisment

by Jewels_p



Category: Jeeves and Wooster
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels_p/pseuds/Jewels_p
Summary: A tiny silly Jeeves and Wooster dialog ficlet inspired by an actual misprint.  For a brief moment Bertie thinks he's found the answer to his family stresses.





	Jeeves and the Misleading Advertisment

****  
"I say, Jeeves, could you get some 'Zap' when you do your marketing?"  
"Why does sir want some may I ask?"  
"Haven't you seen this advertisement? ' _Zap- gets rid of aunts in 24 hours'_ , sound just the ticket, what?"  
"I rather fear, sir, that there has been an error on the part of the copywriter or typesetter. The product is an insecticide, for use on ants."  
"You're sure? Couldn't you get some just in case?"  
"No, sir."  
"Ah well, you know best, Jeeves."  
"Thank you, sir"

__

_Fin_  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on a misprint in a contemporary newspaper though I can no longer remember where I came across it. Written years ago, imported from WWoMB.


End file.
